Dad?
by EpicThoth3
Summary: It's a sad day for Linda Flynn - the biological father of Phineas and Candace died today. But when she decides to take Candace and Phineas to his grave, the three discover something they do not expect. What is it? And what does it have to do with Isabella? Fans of Phinbella: I warn you. Rated T for violence/death/racism references.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I'm a bit surprised I haven't seen a story like this yet. Either I'm the first one to think of this, or the first one brave enough to publish it. (If you've already published this idea before, I apologize. I haven't read that story yet.)**

**Here's the thing, though. Many of you readers are going to hate me for writing this idea. Especially die-hard Phinbella supporters. I will say this much, though - I do not pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else. I just put them in a position where their relationship is impossible. Whether you like it or not, I decided to publish this story. Deal with it.**

**If you think this story isn't for you, then I recommend that you stop now and read some other story. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Linda Flynn-Fletcher took another look at her kids. Right now, they were sitting at the breakfast table, eating, without a worry in the world. Did they have any idea what had happened on this day? Of course not. It was such a long time ago - Candace was still a little girl, not even five years old, when it happened.

"Mom? You okay?" Phineas asked. His mom smiled. That was Phineas - always looking out for others.

"I'm fine, Phineas. Thanks for asking," she replied.

"It's just... you look a little sadder than usual today."

In that split second, Linda made a decision. "Phineas? Candace? It's time I showed you something that I... that I should've showed you a long time ago."

"What?" Phineas and Candace simultaneously.

"Get in the car, please. We have to drive to it."

Detecting the hint of sadness in their mom's voice, the three children (Ferb was sitting there eating as well) got up and began walking to the car.

"Not you, Ferb. Please?" Linda asked, nodding solemnly to her husband. "Lawrence, can you watch Ferb today?"

Mr. Flynn-Fletcher nodded, knowing what this was all about. "Of course, honey."

"What? Why can't Ferb come?" Linda chuckled a bit at Phineas' comment. Why wouldn't he would want to bring Ferb along. He didn't even know what this was all about, much less realize how important it was to him, and how little it would mean to Ferb.

"This... isn't really about Ferb," Linda answered. "I think it's better that he doesn't come. Please don't argue with that."

"I... uhhh..." Phineas turned and saw the look in his dad's eyes - as sad as his mom's. Realizing how important this could be to him, he conceded. "Yes, mom."

Linda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I know how much you love Ferb, but I really want just you for this trip. Besides, it's just one day, right? Now, would you and Candace get in the car, please?"

Reluctantly, Phineas walked to the red station wagon, followed by Candace. Both kids were wondering what this was all about.

* * *

"Mom? Are you feeling alright? You seem... sad today." Isabella asked, noticing the solemn look on her mother's face that morning. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro chuckled. Of course she didn't know what this was about. She hadn't even been born when it happened.

"I'm fine, Isa. It's... nothing."

"Really? It doesn't look like like nothing."

"It's okay, Isa. I'm fine."

"What, is today some obscure Jewish holiday that I don't know about? Come on, mom. I know there's something going on."

Vivian stopped for a minute, lost deep in thought. No matter how badly she wanted to keep it secret, Isabella did have a right to know. This was quite important to her, after all, even if she knew so little about it. In that moment, Vivian made her decision.

"Get in the car, please."

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"You're right, Isa. There is something special about today, and you deserve to know. I... just don't want to talk about it, so I'm going to show you. Would you get in the car?"

Isabella hesitated. She saw the look in her mom's eyes. She could tell that this was really important to her mom, and that it could be just as important to herself. But, seeing the sadness in those same eyes, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Please, Isa? You need to know this. I... I should've said something a long time ago."

"Yes, mom." Isabella gave her answer, stood up, and began walking to the car.

* * *

"Mom? What is this all about?" asked Candace. "Why won't you tell us?" The teenage girl, along with Phineas and their mom, were in their car, headed towards a destination known only to the eldest of the three.

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it, Candace, but you have a right to know. I shouldn't have kept this secret so long. You two kids deserve the truth." Linda responded, rather cryptically.

"But you're still not telling us what the truth is!" Candace complained. "If we have a right to know, how come you're not telling us?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Candace. So I'm going to show you. We're almost there," answered Candace's mother, trying as hard as she could to keep her emotions in check. "Please don't ask me."

Meanwhile, Phineas was beginning to form his own ideas about this all. While Candace had been arguing with his mom, Phineas' creative mind was buzzing. What could his mom want him to see, but not Ferb?

Looking out the window, Phineas noticed a sign. Reading the sign, an idea began forming in his mind. An idea Phineas was not too happy with. It made horrible, yet perfect, sense - the forlorn looks, the lack of Ferb, the reluctance to speak.

_Please don't let it be what I think it is_, Phineas pleaded silently, taking another look at the sign he had just passed. There were only two words written it: _Danville Cemetery._

* * *

"Why are we here?" Isabella asked, stepping out of the car, though the young girl had a horrible feeling that she knew why.

"Your father..." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro began, before trailing off. Isabella didn't blame her - she knew her mother was very sensitive about the topic.

"He's dead, isn't he?" asked Isabella, saying the words she had been fearing the whole car ride. "That's why we're at the Danville Cemetery, right?"

Vivian nodded. "He died on this day, eleven years ago. You weren't even born yet."

"What was he like?" Isabella asked, hoping to bring a lighter note to this sad day.

"I... I don't really know," her mother responded. "I didn't even know him for more than a year. For the longest time, I thought he was everything I looked for in a man. I thought he was perfect for me - loving, helpful, always looking out for others, easy to get along with. But..." she trailed off again.

"But what?" Isabella asked.

"But when he found out I was Jewish, he hated me. He started being really mean to me - hitting me, screaming at me, torturing me. Eventually, I called the police. He threatened me at gunpoint, so when the police showed up..."

She hesitated for a moment, before continuing.

"It didn't end well. They shot him, killing him. I didn't even go to his funeral."

Isabella just stood there, shocked. There were two things she couldn't believe - first, that such racist people still existed in the world, and second, that her own mother had been abused by one of them. However, there was still more that needed to be said.

"But the worst part was that he... he was only pretending to be the man of my dreams. The only time he was the man I wanted, I found out, was when I could see or hear him. So the man I fell in love with - the man who became your father - was a great actor, not a great guy. Even so, I don't think he deserved to die. You know how I don't believe in the death penalty." Isabella's mother was crying now. "I'm so happy you didn't turn out like him, mi hija."

Isabella hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry, mom."

* * *

_Here lies the body of Oliver Clark._

"Who was he, mom?" Phineas asked, looking at the words on the gravestone. However, the boy had a horrible feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Your real father," Linda said, confirming Phineas' fears. "He died before Candace even turned five. I don't expect either of you to remember him."

"What was he like?" Candace asked.

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher hesitated. "Well, you two deserve the truth, so I guess I better tell you. Your father was funny, friendly, courageous, and determined - everything I dreamed a man would be. Or so I thought."

"It turns out, your father was only like that wherever and whenever I could see or hear him. Whenever I turned my back, he showed his true colors - he really was a selfish, cruel, racist jerk. The only reason he dated me was because I was a pop star. When I found out who he really was, I broke up with him. We never even got married. So he ran away, I think somewhere near Mexico, and less than a year later, he died. I don't know exactly how - I think it involved the police somehow. I was so mad, though, that I didn't even go to his funeral."

Candace and Phineas stood there, jaws hanging open. How could their father be such a mean man? It just didn't make sense. Phineas understood why his mom didn't want to bring Ferb along. Reaching into her pocket, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher pulled out a photo.

"This was your father," she said, showing the two kids the picture.

It was a simple photo - just a picture showing the face of the now-dead Oliver Clark. He was a strange-looking man, to say the least.

Just a few of his more notable features were his triangular head and long neck. His eyes were a dark brown, but if you looked closely, you could almost see a yellow glare in them. He smiled in such a way that it looked like he was happy, yet, if you knew what kind of man he really was, you could tell that it was really an evil smile. His hair was raven-black, neatly combed in a half-circle around the top of his head. All in all, he looked like a nice, well-meaning guy. At least, at a glance.

* * *

Handing the photo to Candace, Phineas turned to take another look at the grave, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Whirling around to get a better look, he saw a girl, about his age, walking around with her mother. What surprised him even more, though, was that he recognized the girl. A pink dress and bow, raven-black hair - it couldn't be anybody else.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked, walking up to the girl and her mother.

Isabella spun around to find a red-haired, triangular headed boy approaching her. "Phineas? What are you doing here?"

Phineas hesitated. After the story he had just heard from his mom, he decided that his father was a touchy subject to talk about. _Well, I don't have to tell her everything_, he decided, finding the right words to say.

"My... My real father died today, eleven years ago. Mom took Candace and I to see him. Why are you here?"

"You're kidding, right?" Isabella asked in disbelief. Her father had died on the same day that Phineas mentioned.

"Why would I kid about something like this?"

"It's just..." Isabella stopped. Knowing what kind of man her father was, she didn't really want to talk about him much. _He doesn't need to know everything_, she reasoned, before continuing.

"My dad died on the same day you say your dad did. I wasn't even born yet."

Now it was Phineas' turn to stand there, shocked. "I... I don't know what to say to that."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything," Isabella said, hoping to draw the conversation away from her father.

Phineas, however, was glad to have something to talk about besides his father. "Is this your dad's grave?" He asked, motioning to a nearby gravestone.  
"No, of course not. This man died in March." Isabella said, getting desperate to change the subject. "We're still looking for his grave. Where's your dad buried?"

"Over by mom and Candace," Phineas replied, pointing to the two girls. The questions Isabella was asking didn't fall into the category Phineas wanted to stay away from - yet.

"What's his name?" asked Isabella, trying to keep Phineas away from the topic of her father.

"Oliver Clark."

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, who had been staying quiet the whole time, gasped. It couldn't be... could it? No. It must be a coincidence. Just like the fact that they had died on the same day.

"Mom?" Isabella asked, turning to her mother. "Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro hesitated. There was no way that it could possibly... was there?

"Mom?" Isabella asked again.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Isa."

"What's nothing?"

"It's just... Isa, _your_ father's name was..."

"Was what, mom?" Isabella asked, fearing the answer.

As much as she didn't want to, Isabella's mother spoke.

"Isa, your father's name was Oliver Clark."

* * *

**Yeah, you hate me, right? I thought so. I come up with the most tragic ideas. Right now I'm exploring a storyline where one of the main characters... well, I first got the idea from a midsummer's tragedy by thecartoonfanatic01 (great story by the way, check it out), but the I've changed the plot line so much that you can hardly call the two stories even remotely similar. Nothing published on that yet, though.**

**I will admit, this is the first story I can't find a perfect ending to. Please read and review. Even if you wholeheartedly hate the idea, at least tell me it's well-written (even if its not well-written, do it to boost my self-esteem). Besides, it's not like I didn't warn you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That was quite a response I got for the first chapter. Thanks, guys and/or girls! I also probably should apologize to any and all readers with Phinbella in their username. But I'm not going to. After all, I did warn you not to read it. It's not my fault you didn't take my advice. Anyways, here's the second chapter of the story (more like three-shot) that ruined Phinbella forever.**

* * *

"What?!" yelled Phineas and Isabella simultaneously, both of them unable (or unwilling, take your pick) to process the words that had just come out of Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's mouth.

"Isa, Oliver Clark was your father's name."

Isabella stood there, her mind racing to find a way to stop this from being true.

"It can't be the same guy," she finally said. "Oliver and Clark are common enough names that there could easily be two people with that name. It's just an incredible coincidence that they died on the same day, and are buried in the same place."

But the girl knew she was grasping at straws here. She was hoping beyond all hope that Phineas' father wasn't the same man as her father. Having him as a half-brother would put her lifelong crush on him at a whole new level of embarrassing, awkward, and impossible.

On the other hand, Phineas could see the resemblance between Isabella and the photo of his father his mom had showed him. Raven-black hair, in an almost perfect semicircle. That trait was clearly visible in both Isabella and Oliver. No matter how blind he might be to Isabella's feelings, Phineas couldn't deny her appearance. And right now, her appearance was slapping him across the face. No matter how much he wished it weren't true, Phineas had to face facts.

"Or they could be the same man," he said, putting into words what was foremost, and scariest, in everyone's mind. Having the girl who lived across the street from you be your half-sister, and not knowing it for eight years, would be incredibly strange, to say the least.

"I hope not," said Isabella. She was supposed to marry Phineas, not become his sister.

"Honestly, Isabella, I don't know what to think either." Phineas said. "You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember."

_Yeah_, Isabella thought, _best friend, and nothing more._

"So it's... kind of hard to imagine having you as a sister," Phineas finished.

Vivian decided that now would be a good time to talk. "Kids?"

The two kids stopped talking and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"If this is true, then we probably should go talk to your mom," she said, looking at Phineas.

Phineas and Isabella exchanged a quick look. They both nodded, and turned back to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.

"You're right." Phineas said. "She needs to know."

The three then turned and headed toward Candace and her mom.

* * *

Candace handed the photo of Oliver Clark back to her mom. She had spent enough time looking at it. She turned to take one last look at the grave, and asked her mom a question.

"Mom? Can we go back home now? I've seen enough." The memories Candace made today weren't good ones, but they were necessary ones nonetheless.

"Sure, Candace," replied Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, who was also ready to leave. She turned around to tell Phineas, who she hadn't noticed wander off, and was surprised to see him walking towards her with Isabella and her mother.

"Vivian? What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," replied Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, trying not to sound downcast. "Taking my kid to see her father's grave."

Linda's jaw dropped.

"Phineas told me," Vivian explained, and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher relaxed.  
"Who was Isabella's father?" she asked.

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's voice suddenly became a lot more solemn. "You see... that's the thing I need to talk to you about..."

* * *

While the two adults were talking, Phineas walked over to Candace. She needed to know this as well.

"Umm... Candace?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you collected all that evidence showing Ferb was an alien?"

"Yeah," replied Candace, embarrassed.

"I think I've collected a bunch of evidence that..." Phineas trailed off.

"That what?" asked Candace, curious.

"That Isabella's my sister."

Candace's jaw dropped. She was not expecting that. Her mind began searching for anything to say that would comfort Phineas. And, for that matter, herself as well.

"Hey Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you showed me Ferb wasn't an alien?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to show you that Isabella isn't our sister."

"But Candace, both our fathers have the same name, died on the same day, and are buried in the same cemetery. And remember how our biological dad had black hair in a perfect semicircle?"

Candace stopped for a minute. That was pretty convincing evidence. Then again, so was the evidence that Ferb was an alien. So she shrugged it off.

"Phineas, remember how I saw Ferb talking strange? And how I saw the alien take off his head? And how I saw he had an unusually small torso?"

"But you didn't see the whole thing!" Phineas argued. "I did!"

"Well, are you sure you saw everything?" Candace said, choosing her words carefully.

"Yes!" Phineas replied, exasperated. While speaking with Candace, he had, unfortunately, convinced himself that Isabella was his half-sister,

"So was I! But I was wrong. And so are you. Look, I'll show you," said Candace, turning to show Phineas that there were two gravestones labeled Oliver Clark.  
Unfortunately, Candace was wrong. There was only one gravestone that read Oliver Clark. In fact, that grave was the only one that had either Oliver or Clark listed as a name, first or last.

"See?" asked Phineas. He had given in to the truth a long time ago. Candace was just unable (or unwilling, take your pick) to admit it. But, with all the evidence practically slapping her across the face, she couldn't deny it any longer. Isabella is Phineas', and therefore her own, half-sister.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b..." Candace stuttered, in the same manner she always did whenever one of Phineas and Ferb's giant contraptions somehow disappeared.

"Come on, Candace," said Phineas, defeated. "Let's go home."

* * *

"I don't believe it," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher was telling Isabella's mom.

"Neither do I," replied Vivian. "But we have to face facts."

"There's no way this man is Isabella's father," said Linda, handing the other parent the photo of Oliver Clark.

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro took a long look at the photo, and tears began forming in her eyes, as she remembered all the cruel things this man had done to her.

"Yes," she finally said, now absolutely certain of the truth, however horrible it may be. "There is a way. I'm sorry, Linda, but this man is Isabella's father."

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher knew it was the truth all along. She just wouldn't admit it to herself. But sooner or later, everyone had to face facts. No matter how badly you wished they were fiction.

"How?" was the only word she could manage to say.

"I don't know," Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro replied. "But it's true."

A long silence followed, during which Phineas and Candace approached the two adults. Isabella was walking towards them as well.

It remained silent for at least another minute, before Candace found something to say.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Tell me about it," replied Isabella. "I thought Aunt Isabella meant I was going to marry Phineas, not... this."

"What did you say?" asked Phineas. He couldn't quite hear all of Isabella's comment.

"Nothing." The Fireside girl replied quickly. She never thought that she'd be thankful that Phineas was so oblivious. But here she was now, breathing a sigh of relief for that very reason. Isabella could only imagine how such life-changing information would go down if she was dating Phineas. Or, even worse, if they were married.

"So... Phineas and Candace have a new sister." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said, trying to stay on topic. This conversation had to happen, she figured. Why not now?

"Yeah," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher agreed. "And that sister just so happens to live next door. Which changes things."

"Yes," Phineas said, throwing in a trademark line. "Yes it does."

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher then asked what was, in her mind, the most important question.

"So how are we going to live now?"

* * *

While the two parents began discussing that, Phineas turned to Isabella, and asked what he felt was the most important question.

"If you're my half-sister now, what does that make Ferb? To you, I mean?"

* * *

**There! Ending on a light note. Hope that makes some of you readers happier. I don't have much to say really, other then read and review. And thanks! So, here goes. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, I'm back with another chapter. It feels like it's been too long. Either way, the end of this story is finally here. As long as I say that I don't own Phineas and Ferb. So, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Oh, and has anyone else noticed that Oliver Clark's initials are OC? It's a complete coincidence, I swear. At any rate, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, two cars pulled up into the driveways of their respective houses, across the street from each other. It would be ironic, then, to know that the two cars had come from the same place, at the same time, and shared the same family in between them, yet pulled into the driveways of two different houses from opposite ends of the road.

Contrary to what you may think, though, it was the first part of that sentence that was ironic. For years, the people in the two cars had lived across the street from each other, not knowing they were related. It wasn't until earlier that morning that they discovered such information. It was then that the two families, separate then, each decided to take a trip to the local cemetery, where the father of the children in both families was supposed to be buried. Was it fate, then, or just an unfortunate coincidence, that the said father of all three children was the same man? To the Flynn-Fletcher and Garcia-Shapiro families, that was the question of the day.

Isabella, as it turns out, has the same biological father as Phineas and Candace, and the two families were only beginning to discover what effects it would have.  
Without a doubt, the biggest burden fell to Isabella. She had a crush on the boy across the street - Phineas - for as long as she could remember. But that boy across the street is now that brother across the street. Isabella had a crush on her brother. And she didn't know it until this morning. If that wasn't awkward, I don't know what is.

For that matter, Phineas was having his own problems getting his head around such information. Okay, so as far as we know, he doesn't have a crush on Isabella. That girl, however, has been his best friend for years. That girl was simply the girl across the street. And, though Isabella was wishing that people could say otherwise, Phineas saw her as simply that. The best friend across the street. He wasn't sure he could change best friend to half-sister.

Candace, although shocked at such revelations, didn't have many roadblocks to overcome when she found that out. Really, it was just getting over the fact that Isabella can no longer marry Phineas - she had secretly been obsessing over that possible relationship, even planning a wedding between the two in a corner of her closet. Candace was absolutely certain that Isabella would be her sister one day. She just never guessed that it would happen like this. And the official title, of course, is half-sister, as opposed to sister in-law. Not what she expected.

"Okay, kids," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said, getting out of the car. "Vivian and I were talking about how this was going to change the way we live, and we reached some decisions."

"First," Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro began. "And probably most relevant to you, where to live? Linda and I agreed that since you're all related, you should be able to live where you please. So, technically speaking, both my house and her house are now your home. We will prepare an extra bedroom, or bedrooms, in my case, for you. Feel free to eat and sleep in either house at your leisure."

"Second," it was Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher speaking up now, "everyone else ought to know what we found out today. So, I'm going to leave that to you three, while Vivian and I figure out how else to deal with this."

"Yes... mom?" Isabella asked, hesitant. Was that really Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's new title, given the situation?

Linda laughed. "I was wondering that, too. Now run along, children."

* * *

The first thing Candace did was run off in the direction of Jeremy's house, leaving Phineas and Isabella behind to break the news to everyone else.

"So, who should we tell first?" Isabella asked.

"I'm thinking Ferb," Phineas replied. "After all, he's related to you too, now."

"Is he?" Isabella asked. "Neither of our biological parents, nor our parents now, are the same."

All of a sudden, Phineas' face became a lot more stern.

"Don't get any ideas," he said, waving a finger accusingly at Isabella. "If you even _think_ about getting with my brother..."  
Yes, despite all obliviousness to romantic gestures involving him, Phineas was quick to sense such tension between others. And, let's face it, he didn't want his sister marrying his brother, even if the two weren't actually related.

Isabella laughed. "Why would I do anything like that? Ferb is as much of a brother to me as you are."

"That's what I'm worried about," replied Phineas, but he couldn't stay serious forever. It quickly became evident to Isabella that the boy was only joking, even if he was serious about his objections to... any relationship between the two.

Laughing, Phineas took Isabella's hand, and walked inside.

"Hey Ferb! Guess what?" Phineas called, walking into their bedroom, Isabella right behind him. It must have been the cemetery that kept him from being his cheery, optimistic self. He was adjusting to this new life rather quickly and naturally.

Ferb was sitting at the desk, working on blueprints of some sort. He got up and turned around to greet his brother, and was surprised to find Isabella there as well, holding Phineas' hand.

"You two finally-" began the Brit, motioning to their interlocked hands. It wasn't unusual to see his brother holding hands with Isabella, but it always took some special encouragement.

"Got together?" Phineas finished Ferb's sentence for him. "Yes. Yes we did."

In an instant, Ferb's view changed from Phineas and Isabella's hands to Phineas' face.

"Yeah," Phineas said, before Ferb would have to speak. "I didn't see it coming, either. Mom took us to see the grave of my real dad, and it turns out that he's Isabella's dad as well. So we're half-siblings."

Now that, Ferb didn't see coming. He turned to look at Isabella.

"Yeah," the Fireside Girl agreed. "Weird, isn't it?"

All Ferb could manage to do was nod.

* * *

Phineas woke up the next morning from the strangest day, and night, of his life.  
He still couldn't get over the fact that Isabella was his sister. Not that it was a bad thing. Phineas couldn't decide whether or not it was. It was just so... unexpected.

He decided to spend the night in his new bedroom in Isabella's house - you know, just to see what it would be like. Isabella had reached the same conclusion - and as a result slept in what was the guest bedroom of the Flynn-Fletcher residence, but was now her bedroom.

Walking downstairs, he bid a good morning to his Aunt Vivian (for that was what they agreed the most appropriate title would be - likewise, Isabella referred to Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher as Aunt Linda), ate breakfast, and walked across the street to greet his siblings.

While crossing the street, Phineas bumped into two more of his friends - Baljeet and Buford. Right now, the two were unaware of what events had transpired yesterday.

"Hey Buford. Hey Baljeet." Phineas greeted the two as they walked up to him.

"Hello, Phineas." Baljeet replied. Buford, however, wasn't as nice. Not beating about the bush, the bully delved right into the heart of the matter.

"Hey, Dinner Bell. How come you're not in the backyard? It looks like you just came from-" Buford gasped, as he realized the implications that such a statement might have.

"Isabella's house," he finished slowly.

Phineas chuckled, well aware that the two kids didn't know. "Actually, yes. Yes I did," he replied cheerily.

Now it was Baljeet who gasped. "Did you have a sleepover at Isabella's?" the Indian boy asked.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Phineas replied cautiously. He wanted Isabella to be there when he officially told the two boys the news.

"And you didn't tell us..." Buford said accusingly.

Baljeet stepped up again with a follow-up question. "Are you two in a relationship?"

Phineas chuckled again. "Like I said, that's one way of putting it."

He then pushed open the fence gate, to reveal Ferb and Isabella already sitting under the tree.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Isabella said. "Oh, and I see you've brought Baljeet and Buford."

"Yeah," replied Phineas.

"Do they know yet?" Isabella asked.

"They've made guesses, but I doubt that either of them actually understand what happened." Phineas responded, puzzling both Buford and Baljeet. "I wanted to make sure you were there when we told them."

"Tell us what?" Baljeet asked. "That Isabella's last name will one day be Flynn?"

Phineas whirled around to face Isabella. "It better not be," he said, uncharacteristically strict. He then turned back to Baljeet.

"Actually, I was going to say that Isabella is my sister."

Baljeet gasped. "How does that work?"

"Believe me," answered Isabella. "I'm having trouble understanding it myself. Basically, my father and Phineas' father are the same man."

"Lawrence?" Buford asked.

"No - Phineas' _real_ father." Isabella replied. "It's complicated."

"I bet," Baljeet said, in both agreement and disbelief.

"And I thought you two were dating." Buford said offhand. Of course, Phineas was destined to hear this, and further embarrass Isabella.

"What?!" the redhead screamed. "Me?! Dating Isabella?! Why would you think that?"

Isabella laughed nervously. As coolly as you like it, she turned to Phineas and said, "I have no idea. Must have been some fantasy of theirs."

Buford opened his mouth to protest, but a quick, menacing glare from Isabella shut him up. He knew better than to cross the Fireside Girl. That would lead him down a path he did not want to take.

"I am sorry," Baljeet said. "I am having trouble processing all this."

"Me too," agreed Phineas emphatically, taking his seat next to Ferb under the tree. "But I'll just focus on what to do today."

For some reason, that was the first time in a long time - thirty-five hours was a long time by Phineas and Ferb standards - that Phineas had even considered the question.

"What _should_ we do today, sis?" Phineas said, trying out Isabella's new title on his tongue for the first time. "After all, there's a world of possibilities."

Isabella smiled. Maybe being Phineas' sister wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Whew! That's the end of that story. If you want more stories related to this topic, just ask. I know you won't, though. Because really, who would want to hear more of this plot line? Please read and review, still. EpicThoth3 away!**


End file.
